


hmmm

by shikaro



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaro/pseuds/shikaro





	

I really don´t even know how to call that story. It´s complicated.

It all started when I moved to Georgia. I lived in Germany with my husband and our son. We broke up after 15 years of marriage. Norman is a friend of us, we met when he bought our house back in Germany. So he asked me to move where he is filming, in Georgia. That he could be there for me when i needed him. Of course as a friend, because that´s what we are: best friends. 

So i said yes and moved to Georgia with my son. It was a hard time for both of us. He missed his father and I needed to get my head straight. I still loved him. Norman was always there for us. He played with Darian and was there when i cried all the time. 

1 year is over now and I finally feel better. Darian found friends at school and I have a well paid job at the market. We live in the house next to Norman´s. His cast-members are very good friends of us too. We make party nearly all day. Darian is 16 now and is going out with Mingus and his other friends very often. Norman and I are still very close friends. 

Today is Saturday and it´s Normans birthday. We all are planning a big party for him at my house since two weeks and he doesn´t even know it. He comes around at 6 he promised because he has a date at 5. I was happy for him that he found a girl for himself. 

“You must put them there hun” Danai said to me when I got the candles in my hands.   
“Yeah ok. It´ll look awesome” I said and smiled at her. She grinned and nodded. 

The last things were done and all was ready for Norman. We too. 

We put the lights out and wait for Norman to knock. 

Norman´s POV:

It´s nice to sit here with Jessi but somehow I miss Lina. I´m totally excited for later. She said I should come to her house. I even can´t focus on Jessi, because my head´s by Lina.   
“Norman? Hello?” Jessi said, nearly screaming.  
“Yeah? What´s it?” I asked her.  
“Well, you don´t even talk to me, is everything ok? Do you want to go?” she asked me worried.  
“Well, truly? Yes! My best friend Lina called me to come to her House, I didn´t see her in a long time.” I answered truly.  
“Are you serious??? Why do you call me to come here when you don´t even want to see me?”  
she started to scream.   
“Well I.... I wanted to see you! Don´t be mad at me please. She means very much to me you know....” I said.  
“Yeah I know, too much... I think.... You fell for her!!! And don´t say that´s not true! Don´t call me ever again!” she screamed at me. I couldn´t say a thing. Was that true? Did I fell for her? Well, let´s find out...

Lina´s POV:

“Ok Norman is coming, everybody! 5 minutes left” I screamed so that everyone could hear it.  
“Ok!” came from everywhere.

Norman arrived on his bike. We heard his footsteps.... he opened the door..... put on the light and everybody screamed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” We all hugged him and kissed his cheek. He was so happy. The last time I saw him that happy, was when I arrived last year. 

There were so much people in my house, that I had to wait for 5 minutes to get to Norm. 

“Hey DUDE!!! All the best!!” I yelled at him and hugged him deeply.   
“Thank you so much sweetie” he squeezed me hard. 

This hug lasted longer than ever. Wow he missed me very much. I inhaled his scent... what? What do I do here? He is my friend, nothing more. I slowly released myself out of his arms. 

“Are u ok?” I asked him. Looking him deep in the eyes.  
“Ah... yeah, I think so.” he said nervous.  
“You are a bad liar Norman” I said grinning.  
“Yeah I know. I don´t want to talk about it, ok?” he said.

What? Did this just happen? My best friend don´t want to talk about his problems? No he can´t leave me like that. He knows me... I don´t give up, till he talks to me.

“Norman!!!” I said a little bit louder, because he wanted to leave. He stopped in his tracks. He knew what was going on if I called him that way.

“Lina, please.... I just.... can´t” he stumbled. What was wrong with him? I never saw him like that.   
“I give u 2 hours and then we talk!!! Did u hear me?” I knew he heard me. He nodded and left the room. I searched for Danai.... and found her.

“Hey Beauty! I need to talk to u” I yelled over the music.  
“Yeah... Sure” she yelled back. 

We got upstairs to the bathroom. Then I started to tell her what happened. 

“What? Are u serious? He never did that before... I mean, that´s not Norman!” Danai said. She was right.   
“I know hun, and now?” I asked her.  
“I try to talk to him ok? Perhaps he speaks with me..” she grinned, knowing that he wouldn´t. I laughed about her face.   
“You are so sweet. I love you” I said and kissed her cheek. 

We went back to the Party and I did my “Job”. The evening was going totally awesome... loud music, too much alcohol.... but it was fun.

Jonny haunted me because I pushed him into the pool. Everyone was laughing. Me too. I flee upstairs into my bedroom and locked the door. I was still laughing. Jonny on the other side of the door yelled: “Let me in” 

“No u son of a bitch. Leave me alone!” I yelled back at him and still laughed. I heard how he walked away. I let myself fall on the bed. Wow I needed to calm down a bit. My heart was racing. 

After a few minutes of silence I heard someone clear his throat. I yelled when I heard that and looked around the room, checking for someone.

“Norman???” I asked  
“Yeah” he said  
“What do u do here?” I asked   
“I needed time for myself” he said and stood up.  
“Ok. So are u alright?” I asked and slowly walked towards him.   
“Well..... actually not” he said. My phone rang. I got a whatsapp from Danai saying: “He was looking at u all the time. Lost him... sorry!” What did she mean? 

“Who´s this?” he asked  
“Danai” I answered looking at my feet.  
“Okay.” he said

“Tell me what´s wrong with u Norman! Please!” I looked at him and a tear ran down my cheek.   
“Hey, don´t cry babygirl” he came closer and whipped the tear away with his finger. I looked at him. He was so different than back then.   
“Please talk to me Norman!” I pleaded and tears filled my eyes. That was not good for me, that he doesn´t want to talk to me.

“When I tell u that, u don´t want to see me again!” he said and turned around. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. 

“Tell me please!!! What is wrong with u?” I looked him deep in the eyes. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. Hmmm how sweet.... kiss me.... please... I thought. And he did!!!

His lips on mine. Explosion!!! Awesome feeling. I closed my eyes that I could feel it even better. Oh my god. He tastes so good. I want more! I need more! I groaned against his mouth and he deepened the kiss. His tongue against mine.... I groaned again. My knees got weak. He held me tight.  
“Oh my god what do u do with me girl?” He groaned into our kiss.   
“I don´t know! Norman.....” I groaned...   
“Yeah baby?” he asked  
“I want u” I said. My face was hot, my lips were red... I wanted him inside me... feel him..... being one with him....  
“Damn u make me lucky.... but I can´t” he said and broke our kiss. I needed to breath, so did he.  
“ Why?” I asked.   
“I don´t want u to think that I only want to sleep with u” he said and looked me deep in the eyes. 

I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. Becoming clear slowly. What just fucking happened???  
Did he really kiss me like that? Did I really wanted to sleep with him? 

No he can´t kiss me again!! Never ever. I don´t wanna lose my mind like that again.

“Never kiss me again!!!” I said and left the room.

 

Norman´s POV:

Damn! Fuck!!!! What did I do? Why did I kiss her? Fuck! Jessi was right, I fell for Lina. It was so awesome to kiss her. And she wanted me too. She loves me, I felt it. But why did she say I should never kiss her again? I don´t understand that. I walked the room up and down, not knowing what to do. Fuck it´s my birthday! She did all this for me, and the others too. What should I do now? 

 

Lina´s POV:

Damn! What was that? I´m in my bathroom now. Locked the door so that nobody could come in. I need to think about what just happened. Why did he kiss me?? And why did I kiss him back???? Do I love him? I don´t know. 

When I start a relationship with him now, I know that it wouldn´t last long. I want to be free. Live my life with my son. And he is my best friend. I don´t wanna lose him. What should I do now? I mean sure do I have feelings for him. But is this enough?

This day definitely didn´t go the way it should. Someone knocked at the door.  
“Yeah? Who´s this?” I asked being scared it could be Norman.  
“It´s Danai, I searched for u everywhere!!! Let me in!!” she yelled and I opened the door.

“Damn girl, what happened? U didn´t answer my message and a few minutes later Norman leaves without a word. Did u argue?” she asked without breathing.   
“Well, it´s complicated...” I said and tears filled my eyes.  
“Oh my god Hun, what happened?” she asked again and I told her what happened. 

She embraced me and said nothing. She just held me. I was so lucky that she was there for me. When I calmed a little I washed my face and said “The show must go on” and grinned. We both knew that I played a role but that was all I could do at the moment. I knew when everyone left, I´m alone again. But it´s ok, sometimes. Half an our later everyone was gone and I was happy about it. When I was finished with cleaning up I heard the front door. Who´s coming at this time?

“Norman???” I asked when he stood in front of me.  
“Yeah, sorry that I didn´t call but I needed to talk to u. Did u cry?” he asked and came closer. But I draw back. I didn´t want him to come so close again.   
“Say what u have to say” I said cold and looked away.  
“I wanted to apologize” he whispered.  
“For what exactly?” I asked still not looking at him.  
“For leaving. I was so shocked about your words. Didn´t know what to do....” he whispered.  
“Well, i´m fine with that. And now leave me alone...” I said cold and turned to walk away.

He stopped me by grabbing my arm and turned me to face him.  
“What??? What do you want from me Norman??” I yelled at him with tears in my eyes.

He stepped back and looked to the ground. It felt like forever till he finally spoke.  
“Love!” he whispered.  
“Man, I love you. I love u as a friend dude, nothing more” I said and stepped forward to him. He still looked to the ground. I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.   
“You are my best friend, please don´t ruin that.” I pleaded him.   
“I don´t want to, but I can´t hide my feelings anymore!”  
“Norman I don´t want a relationship now. I wanna be free, you know how I mean?”  
“yeah I know” he said and left my house.

 

I stood there and tears filled my eyes. Why do I hurt him so much? Why does he suddenly have this feelings for me? I sat down on my couch and tears ran down my cheeks. It didn´t take long and I was fast asleep. 

I dreamed about Norman and me having sex... I woke up yelling.... This man makes me feel..... yeah...what does he make me feel? I don´t know. I shake off the thoughts and stand up to make coffee and eat a thing. After that I cleaned my house and Darian came home. 

He was out this night with Mingus and other friends and he didn´t sleep... I laughed about his face and said “go to bed Darling” and gave him a kiss. He went to his room and took a nap. 

I went to the store to get us some food and chocolate. I met Danai at the store and she came with me. We talked about everything that happened last night and I also told her about Norman and everything.... and my dream... she was laughing about my face and I punched her arm... “Ouch!!” she said.. I couldn´t laugh about this hole thing and stepped outside.... I lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Danai came to me and said:   
“Sorry hon, but I don´t know if u get that..... he loves u.... and so do u!”  
“No, I don´t love him!!! He is just a friend!!” I nearly yelled. She took me in her arms.   
“Do you get it?” she whispered in my ear. It slowly came to my mind.... sure..... I love him....  
I nodded. I couldn´t fight my feelings anymore. I cried... for a long time.... Danai was there for me all the time. 

“it´s better u call him hon” she said.  
“Yeah, wait, I get my phone” I got through my list and found his name.

 

“Yeah, hello?” he sounded drunken  
“Norman? It´s me, Lina” I said shy  
“What do u want?” he said cold  
“I wanted to ask u if u come to me, talking”  
“No thank u, there is nothing to talk about and now leave me alone” and he hung up. I stared at my phone and tears filled my eyes again. No I won´t cry now. I left the room without a word to Danai and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. 

“So now that was it, there will be no more friendship. I knew it” I shook my head and went back to Danai. 

“Dinner, Darling?” I asked her and smiled. She looked in disbelief but said nothing.   
“Yeah, sure” she said then and helped me with cooking.   
“What did he say? Please tell me hon” she pleaded  
“There is nothing to talk about and I should leave him alone, that´s what he said, so I think there is no more friendship between us. He killed everything” I said cold and went to my work again.

 

2 Weeks went by and I didn´t hear a thing from Norman. Only Danai told me everything what she heard or saw. So she told me that Norman was drunken a few days and now he has another woman that he is dating. A young model. That was so plain. But hey... if he loves her, he should do it. 

I decided to write him a text. “Can we meet and talk?”

but he didn´t answer. 

Andy called me later that day and asked If he could visit me and talk. I said “for sure”.  
“Hi dude, how are u doing?”  
“Hi baby, i´m fine. What about u?” He asked as he embraced me.  
“Just fine” I lied. 

We sat down and talked for a few hours. That felt so good to finally have a male person to talk to.   
“So what about u and Norm?” he asked and I spilled my coffee with shaking hands.  
“I don´t know what u mean?” I said still shaking.  
“Lina, stop playing games” he said and looked me in the eyes.  
“I don´t want to talk about it”  
“Well, I think u should. Because it wouldn´t get any better if u don´t do.”   
“Did u talk with him?”   
“Yeah I did”  
“what did he say? And when did u talk?”   
“It was the day after the party and he said he loves you”   
“Well, that´s long ago and he said there is nothing to talk about anymore. So...” I looked away  
“Ah and u think that this changes so fast? Girl, he loves you! He really does. And he won´t stop only because of a new girl.”  
“Well, I don´t think so. Why should he date her if he doesn´t feel something for her?”  
“Because he can´t have u”

 

I shook my head.

“Andy it´s nice of u to say these things but Norman already said there is nothing to talk about. So I won´t do a thing... sorry... I just miss him as a friend”   
“Ok sweety” 

We talked till midnight and played some games with Darian. It was a nice evening.   
“Mom? Can I sleep at Mingus Place?”  
“Sure, when? And is he staying at Helena´s or Norman´s place?”  
“Now? It´s his last weekend at Norman´s place”  
“Yeah sure”  
“Can u drive? I got so much stuff left there. Games and clothes and stuff”  
“Well, Norman and I.... it´s complicated, sorry”  
“Mom, I know everything about u and Norm. I know he loves u and u love him. He is looking at pics of u on his phone and so are u”

I didn´t know what to say.... I was shocked. 

“Close your mouth Mom and get dressed” he winked at me. I did like I was told and got dressed.   
“I don´t know what u wanna reach with this move but it wouldn´t work dude” I winked at him.  
He laughed and we got to the car. (Norman has another House a few miles away)  
“Does Norman know that we come?”  
“Yeah sure. Mingus knows it and he tells him everything. By the way, he doesn´t like his new girlfriend” he laughed.  
“Darian stop that shit. I´m sure he loves her, so treat her good.” I looked serious.   
“Yes Mom” he shook his head. 

When we arrived I wanted to say goodbye but he said “No you must help me with my stuff”  
“Man, I thought you where well-bred.” I laughed. He rolled with his eyes and I punched him all the way to Norms House into his arm. He laughed all the time. When he rang Mingus opened the door and hugged us. They are very good friends. And i´m proud of them.   
“So, where´s your stuff?” I asked, glad that Norman was nowhere in sight.   
“Upstairs” Mingus and Darian said at the same time. So we got upstairs and there she was. Standing right in front of me.  
“Who are you?” she asked arrogant.  
“She´s my dads best friend” Mingus said to her in a tone I didn´t knew he had. She was pissed and walked away.   
“Mingus, can we hurry a little? I don´t wanna see your dad”

“Too late” Norman said standing behind me. I looked at Mingus and Darian. They grinned. I felt the tears in my eyes. I didn´t turn around.  
“Hi Norman” I said, still looking on Darians stuff

“Don´t you wanna kick her out? Hello?? Norman???” she yelled at him.   
“Shut up” he said to her. 

I grabbed darians things and headed down the stairs.   
“Lina!! Please! Don´t go” he pleaded me.  
“Why?” I asked turning around with tears in my eyes.  
“Yeah exactly why should she stay?” this damn stupid girl asked him.

I turned around and left. Nearly running to my car. I drove home as fast as I could. Having a shower will help me to calm down. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water was intense and I felt that I didn´t had sex a long time. Suddenly someone touched me. I screamed because I thought i´m alone. 

“Norman!!! What do u do here?” I asked and tried to hide my boobs and pussy.   
“I need you!” he undresses right in front of me, already wet from the shower. My mouth fell open as I watched him.   
When he was finished he stepped closer and I couldn´t move. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips so smooth and his tongue so awesome and wet and..... I lost my mind at this moment. I felt his dick harden and pressing against my lower belly. Awesome. He kisses down my neck and leaves hot kisses on my skin. I moan all the time. He knows that I get horny when he kisses my neck. My boobs welcome his touch and as he twitches my nipples I moan loudly. He takes the soap and we wash each other. Touching each other everywhere. Moaning into each others mouths under kisses. 

When we finished washing each other, I sink to my knees while kissing down his belly. He moans loudly and his head drops back, enjoying every single kiss, I find his already hard cock and lick over it. His moans drive me crazy. I take him into my mouth and suck him in deep. He groans and looks at me 

“Damn girl, thats so good. Your mouth is perfect”

He thrusts into my mouth and nearly cums. I stop and kiss him deep. Our tongues swirl over each others. I moan as he touches my clit. He rubs it all the right way as he sucks on my nipple. My legs are shaking and I can barely stand. 

“ I need to feel u” I whisper into his ear. He groans.  
“Do u really want this?” he asks to be sure he is not dreaming.  
“Yes Norman, fuck me” I say as I look him deep in the eyes.

He lifts me up and places me right on his cock. As he sinks into me, I moan loud “ Oh my god, Norman, you are so big”  
“And you are so tight, damn” he moans too.  
He slowly moves and it feels awesome. He increases his pace and hits my g-spot with every thrust.   
“That feels so good” I say under moans  
“Oh baby, I love you” he says and kisses me deep while he thrusts hard into me.   
“I keep cuming” I say and he thrusts faster.   
“Yeah Baby cum for me” he whispers in my ear and with that I cum loudly  
“Awwww... God... Norman!!!” I yell while cuming.  
“Yeah right there baby... i´m close” he says and with a few thrusts more he cums deep inside me. 

“That was nice” I say with a smirk.  
“Oh yeah it was” he says. 

 

To be continued......


End file.
